jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King (Apocalypolis/Stand)
|user = King |namesake = King |mangadebut = Chapter 1 |animedebut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = C |range = A |durability = E |precision = E |potential = E }} King (Romaji: Kingu; Kana: キング) is the primary Stand of King, featured in Apocalypolis. When climatically pierced with the Arrow, it becomes the King of Requiem. Appearance King is an anthropomorphic and chibi lion. King exhibits a diminutive height of 4 feet 6 inches; a lithe figure with slender limbs; a lean but unmuscular physique; pure white fur which fluffs at its wrists; a pair of feline ears with a black exterior but a white interior; white, shoulder-length hair with a pair of chin-length bangs; a gold-rimmed sapphire protruding from the very center of its forehead; a pair of blue eyelashes; a pair of eyes with oversized, blue irises; a diminutive nose; and a feline, prehensile, and white-furred tail. King is dressed in a pair of gold and white pauldrons; a gold and white breastplate; a black, turtleneck, and mid-sleeved shirt under a blue tunic which is situated under the breastplate and pauldrons; a brown belt with a golden buckle and a white fluff on both sides of the golden buckle; a pair of gold and white gauntlets over a pair of black gloves; and a pair of gold and white, sandal-like sabatons which each had a blue and white fabric hanging out from the interior of its top. Personality King lacks sapience, and it lacks sentience as well. Consequently, King is devoid of personality. However, because King's user utilizes it as a second body, many have made the erroneous assumption that the personality of King's user is the personality of King itself. Abilities * Chronology Manipulation: At the behest of his user, King is able to determine the chronology of the events that either have or will occur within the confines of 2 meters from its location. Notably, King is able to both re-determine the chronology of the past and pre-determine the chronology of the future. ** Event Acceleration/'Event Retardation': By compressing an event into a smaller portion of the timeline, King is able to accelerate the occurrence of the event. And by expanding an event into a larger portion of the timeline, King is able to retard the occurrence of the event. In the layman's terms, King is able to make an event longer or shorter. ** Event Repetition: By placing an event at more than one location on the timeline, King is able to cause a repeat of an event's occurrence. ** Protractional Negation: Through the bestowal of a value of infinity onto an event's placement on the timeline, King is able to eternally protract the occurrence of an event and thereby negate the occurrence of the event. In the layman's terms, King makes the event happen in a future that will never arrive and thereby ensures that the event is of no consequence. Initially, King lacks the stamina to protractionally negate an event that occurred any further than an hour into the past. However, as the events of Apocalypolis cause King to be exercised by its user, King gradually improves its protractional negation to the point where it can protractionally negate an event that occurred as far as a full-fledged day into the past! ** Immemorial Negation: Through the bestowal of a value of infinitesimal onto the value of an event's placement on the timeline, King is able to make the event occur at a time where its consequences will surely be resolved by the time of the present and thereby negate the significance of the event. Notably, while King may be able to immemorially negate the past, King is unable to immemorially negate the future. * Retrocognition/'Precognition': As a side effect of its ability to manipulate the chronology of the timeline, King is able to peer into both the past and the future of any area that is within the confines of 2 meters from its location. CGSRS * King (Romaji: Kingu; Kana: キング) - Is the Stand of King. Its creation was fueled by the anger that was incited within King by BLANK's betrayal of King; however, its creation was not induced by the aforementioned anger. Instead, its creation was induced by King's desire to abandon his identity. **''Ability'': At the behest of his user, King is able to determine the chronology of the events that either have or will occur within the confines of 2 meters from its location. Notably, King is able to both re-determine the chronology of the past and pre-determine the chronology of the future. In addition, as a side effect of its ability to manipulate the chronology of the timeline, King is able to peer into both the past and the future of any area that is within the confines of 2 meters from its location. **''Accuracy'': F''' ~ **''Durability'': '''F ~ King exhibits the durability of its user; Consequently, in comparison to other Stands, King is extremely fragile. **''Endurance'': C''' ~ **''Intelligence'': '''F ~ King does not exhibit sapience, nor does King exhibit sentience. Consequently, King is incapable of automatic operation. So King has to be manually operated at all times. Thus, King is less of a guardian to its user and more of a second body to its user. **''Power'': C''' ~ **''Range'': '''SS ~ Infinite. **''Speed'': C ~ Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stands Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands Category:Proxy Stands